berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserk Wiki:Style Guide
As this page is a "wall of text", it is understandable if some don't read this in its entirety. '''In a nutshell:' Use other articles to get an idea of established styling practices. Consult the style guide's talk page before implementing a new styling procedure to discuss potential amendments to the guide.'' 's style guide is a set of standards and procedures designed to maintain a benchmark of high-quality across the wiki. Though the various conventions described here should be followed for the sake of consistency, one should use their own discretion when approaching wiki editing, while hopefully using this style guide as a model. Content Page Creation Page creation is only necessary if there is enough related information to a subject to warrant it, and the subject is significant enough to stand on its own. Subjects containing extensive information, but conjectural names (such as Guts' Traveling Party), can be created where necessary. All mainspace content should be official. Creation of unofficial content of any kind will promptly be undone. Translations Dark Horse translations are largely preferred. However, as Dark Horse isn't perfect, some of their translations are either only roughly accurate or incorrect entirely. In such cases, more adequate and accurate translations are to be used instead. Layout Large-scale article content should be ordered by significance and overall relevance to the article subject. The four key segments of article content flow include: # Lead – The lead should be a comprehensive but concise summary of the subject, capable of standing on its own as a general overview, neither omitting key factors nor divulging specifics. # Exposition – This part of the article includes fleshed out, in-depth coverage of the overall subject. # Recap – This is where specific aspects of the subject are detailed further. # Peripheral – Extraneous content only related to the subject by association is included here. This content flow isn't mandatory for all pages, however, and is mostly exclusive to large-scale articles. In cases of subject information being sparse, an in-depth lead will suffice as exposition. Additionally, recapping is not always necessary. Context In general, all content added to should naturally be Berserk-specific. Any articles containing content more related to external topics than to Berserk or its constituent subjects will likely be deleted. Articles should contain only information about their subjects from the perspective of said subjects. For example, a story event unique to a video game or anime adaptation should not be mixed in with the story details in a manga-centric article. Instead, if necessary, such out-of-context information should be included in a Notes section. Images Images uploaded to must originate from official sources, such as the manga, anime, or any other official material coming from Kentarou Miura or related companies. Like article text, images should be used in appropriate contexts as well. While manga images can be replaced by anime images or other official alternatives if absolutely necessary, images should typically be used in their specific context alone. Anime images should be used to illustrate anime-centric information; original artwork from Miura should be used as illustrations on articles pertaining to original source material. Like all guidelines here, this is to maintain consistency across the wiki and prevent disjunction. Notes (Trivia) Miscellaneous information (i.e. tangential but noteworthy) is compiled in a single Notes section. Entries should be factual, relevant to the subject, and interesting for their inclusion to be warranted. Additionally, notes should adhere to the perspective of an article; i.e. out-of-universe tidbits should only be included on in-universe articles if they are factual and notable – preferably originating from Miura himself. Notes is preferred to Trivia in the headers of these sections, as the latter's catch-all nature typically welcomes the addition of inappropriate entries; "trivia" is typically open to many interpretations, welcoming subjectivity, fan speculation, and other non-encyclopedic entries. On the other hand, "notes" suggests more significant, factual entries of interest. Categories Categories are used to organize content into specific contexts. A given category should only be included on a page if its context is both relevant and significant to the page subject in question. Likewise, category creation is only warranted if a given context is both extensive and relevant. Needless category creation should be avoided. If a context has a very small presence throughout the wiki, it does not warrant a specific category of its own, as said category would serve little to no organizational purpose. Divisions of already-suitable categories are also prohibited. In both of the aforementioned cases, opt for a more encompassing existing category. Writing Style Language Formal use of the English language and grammar are mandatory when adding or revising mainspace content. Articles on aim to be as encyclopedic and authoritative as possible, which can only be achieved with the use of appropriate language. For example, "Guts is the GOAT" is informal and inappropriate in mainspace articles. "Guts is praised for his combat prowess and resilience", however, is appropriate. This doesn't mandate the use of overly complex wording merely for the sake of doing so, however. Plain English and succinctness are preferable to flowery ramblings. Additionally, article content should be written in a neutral tone, devoid of bias where possible. Spelling American spelling is preferred (not compulsory) when adding and revising mainspace articles. This is merely the most predominant style to have arisen on the wiki, and as such, should be used for the sake of consistency. Contributions written in other variants of English are welcomed, though they will likely be converted to American English at some point. Tense and Perspective Articles on are written from two perspectives: in-universe and out-of-universe (i.e. real world). In-universe For most articles, which are manga-centric, past tense is used for any story details occurring before Guts and the Band of the Falcon's "first contact" – the castle siege in ; extensive story details occurring before this point are written in a Background section. Everything else, occurring during or after the aforementioned "first contact", is written in present tense; extensive story details occurring during or after the "first contact" are written in a Story section. Exceptions to the above are manga episode articles, whose story details are always written in present tense. Out-of-universe Information covering real world Berserk-related subjects (e.g. merchandise, anime adaptations, games) are typically written in past tense. Capitalization Headers and article titles are written in title case. That is where title casing ends, however. Standard capitalization should be applied in subsequent text, in accordance with the rules of common and proper nouns. The word "apostle", like "human", is a common noun describing a generalized type of character, and should not be capitalized mid-sentence; "beherit", like "diamond", is a general term, and should not be capitalized mid-sentence. "Crimson Beherit", as a specific beherit with no confirmed duplicates, should always be capitalized. Titles given to individuals are also capitalized, such as "Princess Charlotte" or "Supreme Commander Griffith". This also applies to titles stemming from proper nouns, such as: *"Guts the Berserker" (derived from the proper noun "Berserker Armor"); *"the Falcons" (derived from "Band of the Falcon"); *"the Dogs under Wyald's command" (derived from "Black Dog Knights"). Punctuation uses logical quotation when punctuating quotations. All punctuation marks should be placed inside the quotation marks if they are part of the quoted material and outside if they are not. To reiterate and clarify: This punctuation system does not require placing final punctuation marks outside the quotation marks every time, but rather maintaining their original positions in (or absence from) the quoted material. Wiki Markup * Redundant wiki markup, such as Griffith and Griffith's, is unnecessary; Griffith and Griffith's will suffice, respectively. ** This also applies to links written to denote a plural: don't write the link as humans; instead use humans. * File link parameters should be formatted as such: :: ::: filename – self-explanatory ::: format – typically 'thumb' (for thumbnails) if a caption is to be included; not mandatory ::: positioning – designates the right, left, or center float alignment of the file ::: size – custom pixel size for a file; typically omitted, for screen resolution compatibility ::: caption – A succinct summary of what the file is meant to illustrate within a given context * Never use level 5 headings ( Like this ) in articles, as they cannot be distinguished as headers, given their small font size (ex: Header 5 font size). Underscores The inclusion of underscores in wiki links should generally be avoided, as they are unnecessary to the wikilink. The source version of pages is cleaner and more human-readable when underscores are absent from wikilinks. An exception to this is hyperlinks: In http://twitter.com/berserk_project, the underscore towards the end is necessary for the hyperlink to be correctly parsed. Dashes There are three variants of dashes that are acceptable on : the en dash (–), and the em dash (—), which can be generated with their respective HTML entities, – and —. While unspaced em dashes are allowed—like this—''spaced'' en dashes – like this – are preferred. The proper HTML entities should be used for en dashes and em dashes, as they better convey which dash is being used compared to the actual dash symbols, avoiding any source mode confusion; i.e. both en dashes (–) and em dashes (—) appear the same in source mode. Referencing Most referencing is done with the use of . As the manga is the ultimate reference on , includes all currently released manga episodes as references. For manga episode references, the first parameter should be in an "e" format, such as "e306" in reference to episode 306: : ... which produces a quick reference to episode 306, "Fantasia"... : The same reference can be reused by inputting the reference name in the first parameter again (for example: simply using again). Miscellany * Speculative information of any kind isn't welcomed in the mainspace and will be removed. * Edit summaries aren't mandatory, but it is recommended that they be included to better validate your revisions. * Realize that this is an encyclopedia aiming to be of the highest quality, and that your revisions will be under utmost scrutiny. }} Category:Community